lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Supreme Trevauntee
Info Supreme Trevauntee is the result Tre going through what he called "Hell Training" to reach the peak of his existence and power so that he can find what he calls "The Beginning of the Super Saiyan Forms". Along with this training, he used his own type of Fusion to meld with Ultimate Trevauntee and to add a even BIGGER boost to his power. He believes and knows that he is probably by far the strongest Saiyan/Evolved Saiyan in exist, but he wants to make sure that he is correct and wants to prove his theory. Personality His personality is more or less like that of Tre's. He is more cheerful then Tre yet more serious. He is nicer then Tre but also more serious. He will play around with you yet kill you if necessary. He takes full responsibility of the death of their people and will do all he can to either restore or find a way to get the person back for taking life. He, unlike his other selves, will be nicer then most people and more of a jackass then most people as well. When in a extreme fight he will get really serious and if he will try to finish the fight by himself if possible. Even though he is all of them together. He doesn't like fighting unless he has to fight and will not fight without a reason. Power and Abilities He is the fused and final version of Tre, UT, and MT. So his power is far beyond all of them alone against himself. Physical Abilities Time Warping Speed: '''Supreme's speed, even when holding back is enough to warp time and space without much problem. '''Unmatched strength: With around 25% of his full power. He can punch any planet, no matter how big or small, into complete pieces and maybe even dust. Heightened intelligence and Super Saiyan knowledge: Besides his non stop training, He also read every book the universe had to offer and learned a lot about the Super Saiyan transformations form the Saiyan Transformations themselves. He may be close to the smartest being in the universe. Swordsmanship: the only true way to count his swordsmanship is this: He could cut a the sun in half without the sword suffering from a single burn or scratch or anything else really. Hand to Hand combatant: He hates to use hand-to-hand because there is always a chance that he will kill his opponent in one punch or kick for that matter. Outstanding Pain Tolerance: Supreme has such a pain tolerance that it's almost as if the feeling of pain is gone from his system make-up. It would take a very intense amount of power and strength to cause him to react to it in a hurt or in pain way. Monster like Durability: Supreme is at such a level he can take about 100 non-stop attacks head on without any problems or even a torn gi. Main New Powers Time-Space manipulation: Tre can restore things to the way they where before they are even destroyed. He can also fast forward Time around himself and see exactly whats going to happen before it does. He also can Stop time and move around his opponent to dodge their attack. A new feature of his abilities is that he stop his own attacks in Time and set traps for his opponents on where they are going to go. When the trap is set off a on-flow of punches come at them all at once, causing extreme amounts of damage. Dimensional Travel: Tre has learned how to travel between different dimensions with what used to be normal Instant Transmission Cube Energy waves and Ki: After his training, Tre noticed that his energy was no longer in a circle form, but more of a 3D box or cube type. Tre has decided to coop with this new power and just deal with it. No matter in what way he tries to make it back the way it was, it always comes out like a cube. Environment Control: After training in every environment known to mankind, Tre learned how to control the elements from creating fire from the air itself, to being able to make mountains from the ground up. Temperature Control: He also trained where the temperature always changed from below 100 degrees to above 200 degrees, so he has learned to change temperature at will Transformations Every transformation Tre, UT, and MT have to a higher degree.(the forms on the list(from the UDBW) i made will be added after permission is given by the creators) Modes Much like before, Supreme Tre also has modes that are as strong(if not stronger) then his transformations. These are new and improved Modes far past the others that came before. Paradox Mode Paradox Mode was created for pure destruction and chaos. He grows black wings on his back and his pupils disappear. Black like marks appear on his body and he bulks up slightly. His hair also grows down to about half of his back with it turning a dark, grayish white. While in paradox Mode he is compleately insane and focuses on killing his opponent. He always ends up leaving this mode right as he is about to make the Final Blow. Also while in this form, Tre will usualy try to cause ripples in time and space and attack his opponent with them to cause even more damage to them. Category:Page added by SS3Tre Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter